Pokemon Apocalypse
by Vospader21
Summary: A horrible war has turned the Pokemon World into an apocalyptic nightmare. In a final desperate attempt to save the world, the last true Pokemon Master goes back in time to find hope. Rated: M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The writer of the contents herein as well as the aforementioned content are in no way associated with Gamefreak, or the Pokemon Company, this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

The sky was covered in gray clouds that let loose no rain. Here and there faint beams of sunlight leak through the gray cloak. It just so happens one of those faint beams is shining on an aged man riding a beat-up blue bike, like some kind of miserable spotlight. The man from his build could be determined as middle-aged, though it would be impossible to tell for certain as he was covered in a navy trench coat, and his face shaded by bowler hat with a long brim.

The miserable spotlight continued to shine on him until he passed under an old steel rod arch. The sign on the head of the arch once colorful but now faded, could still just barely read Welcome to Goldenrod City.

Rubble covered much of the city, many buildings were completely demolished, and the few still standing where in a state of grave disrepair. In the alleyways and street corners people in dusty, grimy, tattered clothes huddled around barrels of fire.

The man on the bike navigated through the field of rubble with relative ease, as though he had done this many times. He came to a stop at the gym. Or more accurately the spot where the gym once stood, but now there was only a hill made of its debris.

Another man hiding in a nearby alley spots the man in the navy trench-coat and calls to him, "Is that you Master?"

The man turns around surprised that someone recognized him, then he spotted the man, "Chi-sai?"

The man stepped forward, he was a little over five feet tall, had dark tan skin, a shaved head, and almond shaped brown eyes, "yeah it's me."

"Wow, look at you, you must have been like this tall when I last saw you. Oh my, ... how much time has it bin? You're all grown up now."

"It's been too long master." Chi-said.

"What happened here? I thought Goldenrod was putting up a strong resistance." The man who Chi-sai referred to as master asked.

"We were, until the king showed up."

"He came here himself!?"

"Mhm, Mewtwo we were prepared for, but when he pulled out Deoxy's...we didn't have a chance. He laid waste to the whole city, and destroyed the gym." Chi-sai said with sadness.

The master thought quietly and then spoke, "What about Whitney?"

"She...she...she," Chi-sai stuttered constantly as he fought a losing battle to suppress his tears. But ultimately a torrent poured forth from his eyes.

The master tried to console him, "it's ok, I get the idea."

"We didn't even have time to hold a service for her," he wailed.

"Well it's not too late now." He walked over to the gym's sign that was still planted in the sidewalk and pulled it out, he climbed the hill of debris and at the apex planted the sign. He reached into his coat for a magic marker. "Sorry Whitney but this is the best I can do." He wrote on the sign so that it now read.

R.I.P  
Goldenrod City Pokemon Gym  
Leader: Whitney  
"The Incredibly pretty Girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The writer of the contents herein as well as the aforementioned content are in no way associated with Gamefreak, or the Pokemon Company, this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

The master climbed back down from the hill of rubble where he marked Whitney's unceremonious yet fitting grave, he gave a respectful bow. Then Chi-sai approached him. "Come on, you must be tired."

"You have no idea Chi-sai, you have no idea."

Chi-sai escorted the master to the southern portion of the city, part of which still had electricity and running water. The master enquired as to how this was so.

"It's all thanks to Cpt. Bolt," Chi-sai said," his knowledge on electric current, and electric pokemon allowed us to rig some of the buildings to be poke-powered."

"Cpt. Bolt is here!? I thought he was captured when our resistance in Sinnoh crumbled."

"I escaped," said a new voice. A man with spiky blonde hair wearing military fatigues, combat boots, and a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt symbol on it, approached Chi-sai and the master. He was accompanied by a Magnezone, and a Luxray.

"Captain." The master greeted him with a salute, it was probable intended to be formal and polite, but coming from this old man in a navy blue trench coat, it just looked comically awkward.

Cpt. Bolt on the other hand greeted the master with the highest of respect, even going so far as to get down on his knees and bow like a toad. "Master please forgive me for my failure!"

"Bolt that isn't necessary." The Master said, trying to coax the captain back to his feet.

"What are you saying it's completely necessary! You chose me for the duty of protecting the Sinnoh region and I FAILED!" The mighty Cpt. Bolt began to sob like Bonsly using fake tears.

"ON YOUR FEET NOW SOLDIER!" The Master yelled with great anger in his voice. Cpt. Bolt didn't need to be told twice.

"Now you listen carefully, you might have lost, but you didn't fail. I saw the footage of the battle, you and your troop fought with everything you had. Now are you still willing to fight now, like you did back then?"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"THEN IF THAT'S THE CASE YOU HAVE NOT FAILED!"

The tears that flowed from Cpt. Bolt's eyes quickly shifted from sadness and despair, to tears of inspiration and valor.

"Now go forth soldier! And remember you did not fail."

Cpt. Bolt marched off like a proud and emboldened soldier should. His Magnezone and Luxray following. When he was out of earshot the master somberly whispered under his breath, "if anything, I failed you."

Chi-sai sidled up next to him, "where's he going?"

The Master broke out of his somber mood, and quickly adopted a comically cheery one, "He's going forth of course, weren't you listening to my speech?"

"Sorry I asked." Chi-sai replied with off-hand sarcasm. The pair continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The writer of the contents herein as well as the aforementioned content is in no way associated with Gamefreak, or the Pokémon Company, this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

"So what's the state of the resistance here?" The Master asked.

"Including myself and we have 6 trainers, and between all of us only 26 Pokémon." Chi-sai reported.

"Only 26?"

"Empty pokeballs are hard to come by nowadays, and the surrounding forests are so damaged that wild Pokémon can't inhabit them anymore."

"How could I be so out of the loop? I'm supposed to be the leader of the resistance."

"It's not your fault, all the phone lines and cell towers are down, we haven't bin able to send a message out in awhile. Any news regarding the war has come to us by word of mouth."

"What was the last piece you heard?"

"The last update we got was regarding Castelia Cities fall."

"That was 8 months ago."

"I guess we were the ones out of the loop."

"So you have no idea what's been happening recently then?"

"None."

"Gather your forces, there is a storm coming that you need to be prepared for."

A few minutes later Chi-sai had his entire resistance fighter gathered at what was once the Pokémon Center. It still was a center for medical treatment, however with the way that battling had 'evolved' in recent times; it had been tending more to people than Pokémon. The master stood in front of the main desk, while Chi-sai's rag-tag group gathered in the lobby. No not a rag-tag group, calling them rag-tag would imply they were misfit, but still scrappy and hopeful. If you looked in their eyes you could tell this was not the case. These people were broken.

Including Chi-sai there were also 5 other trainers.

Cpt. Bolt, leader of the Sinnoh region branch of the resistance, famed not only for his mastery over electric Pokémon, but also for his high energy and boundless confidence, combined with a certain tendency to be a bit too energetic. This man was now absolutely calm, cool, and collected, his eyes completely trained on the Master standing in front.

Morstan a fire type specialist from Lavaridge in Hoen after the Mt. Chimney incident he joined the resistance to avenge his town, the Master recalled what he was like when they first met. He was the very embodiment of fire on the battlefield, never stopping and burning down all in his path. Now he looked exhausted like he was running on fumes, every time he tried to make the smallest movement or gesture it seemed like it was a great effort, and you could tell he was thinking what's the point of even trying?

Meenaraen a natural talent with bird and bug type Pokémon. The master had known her for a long time. He briefly reminisced to the time when they were still young beginners who had just set out on their respective journeys; even then she had a knack for bug and flying types, rather ironic since one prey's on the other. And when the war broke out, she was one of the first to step forward and stand against the tide of the tyrannical self-proclaimed king. Her skills in air combat were legendary. But now if you looked at her all you would see is a bitter old woman.

Walden, often known throughout the resistance as "The Plain Man" famous for looking so ordinary in his white button down shirt, and khaki's, and yet still be counted as among the strongest members of the resistance. His skill with normal type Pokémon rivaled Whitney's. The Master always considered him to be somewhat of a bore, never really saying anything too interesting, always having an annoyingly smooth moisturized pair of hands and face. One rather convenient habit he had though was that he always had a bottle of water, and an energy bar handy, that he was always willing to share. Now his hands were calloused, his face covered in stubble, his famous plain white button down shirt, stained and in tatters. And instead of water, in his hand there was what judging from the bottles on the floor, was his third bottle of whiskey.

And finally there was Lyra. His beloved, the women who would have been the mother of his children had circumstances been more fortunate. He remembered how she was always annoyingly perky, how the happiness in her eyes always lit up his world. The way she would sway with every delicate step she took. She was in a wheelchair now, apparently a result of when Goldenrod city fell. But even more depressing to him at least, was her eyes. There was no more joy in them, no more spark of mischief or flash of adventure. They were dark and desolate, almost as if to mirror the world they now lived in. He could have handled the misery of the other's, but to see the light of joy was no longer present in his beloved's eye's was more than he could bare. He fought desperately to hold his composure but realized it was hopeless, not caring what the others would think he collapsed to his knees, put his head on Lyra's lap and began to cry. Lyra cradled his head.

He wanted to say he was sorry, he wanted to tell her he was going to do everything he could to make it right again. But the truth is he had done everything he could. He had fought tooth and nail, everyone in this room did, and they lost. They had put everything they had on the line to protect the innocent and defenseless, gave their minds, hearts, sweat, blood, and souls, and they lost. The Master knew they only had one chance left. Once his tears stopped, he got back up, brushed off his coat, and then explained to everyone the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The writer of the contents herein as well as the aforementioned content is in no way associated with Gamefreak, or the Pokémon Company, this is purely a work of fiction meant for entertainment purposes.

"So then any questions?" The master asked as he finished explaining the plan.

Walden was the first to speak up, "This plan of yours, even if it works the consequences could be catastrophic."

Meenaraen answered this comment, "We're living in an apocalyptic nightmare, every single day the king destroys a piece of world, if your concerned things will get worse Walden I assure you they can't."

"DON'T SAY THAT! Those are jinxed words, things can always get worse," Cpt. Bolt interjected.

"Oh don't give me that jinxed crap!" Meenaraen snapped back.

A heated argument ensued everyone was shouting at each other, no one was completely sure what they were fighting over. Only the Master, and Lyra stood idly by as the heat ensued. When the Master had, had enough, he put his pinkies in his mouth and whistled loud so the whole room could hear. The arguing ceases and everyone was focused on the Master again. "Everyone listen, regardless of how you feel we are out of options. If we don't do this the king will, and we know all too well what kind of madman he is, if he get's his hands on that power the consequences will be more than we can imagine."

Everyone agreed the King had to be stopped, but not one person made a comment on the other possibilities of this plan. That was until Chi-sai spoke up, "everyone I think you're all looking at this from the wrong angle, instead of thinking of it as another plot to stop the king we should think of it as..."

Cpt. Bolt cut him off, "don't say it, just don't, we've all had enough of that."

Some of the others nodded in agreement. The Master spoke up again, "if that settles that, we need to prepare, I have no idea when he'll decide to make his way here, but when he does we must be ready."

**A/N:** Ok I didn't bother too much with editing this one, so if there are any grammar mistakes that you can spot please let me know so that I can correct them immediately.


End file.
